


How to Break Walls Using Only Sex

by ibonekoen



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Round 1 of <a href="http://klainemadness.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://klainemadness.livejournal.com/"></a><b>klainemadness</b>. Theme was location, and I was assigned theatre scene shop. Had to be between 500-1,000 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Break Walls Using Only Sex

Kurt groaned and tilted his head back to give Blaine more access as his boyfriend sucked hard at his neck. Kurt's legs had a vise grip around Blaine's waist, his jeans and boxer briefs shoved down just enough to expose him. They'd just barely gotten their pants down before Blaine had propped him up against a scenery wall, burying his cock inside him.

They moved in rhythm, their gasps and moans of pleasure drowning out the creaking of the wood wall behind them. Kurt moaned, fingers curling in the soft curls at the base of Blaine's neck. He looked down just as Blaine drew back and, as their gazes met and he saw the darkened hue of Blaine's hazel eyes, he felt a tingle go through him. He closed the distance between them, lips electrified as they collided against Blaine's, and he moaned into the kiss.

Blaine's tongue brushed against Kurt's bottom lip, and he immediately opened his mouth, drawing Blaine's tongue inside and sucking on it. He felt the moan reverberate through Blaine's body, and he smirked, rolling his hips. He loved the sounds Blaine made when they were like this, and he let his tongue brush against Blaine's before retreating to catch his breath. He caught Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging as he drew back, and then he tipped his head back, gasping.

"Fuck, Blaine." His voice rasped as he dug his nails into the soft skin of Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine hummed, a low rumble from deep within his chest, and he slowed the pace of his hips as his mouth latched onto Kurt's collarbone. "Mm?"

A soft whine escaped Kurt, and he thunked his head back against the scenery wall. "Noooo, don't stop. Fuck, Blaine, harder." He rolled his hips, trying to get his boyfriend to move again, and he felt Blaine's soft laugh against his skin. He made a desperate noise, grinding his hips downward as hard as he could, and he moaned low and long as Blaine finally started to fuck hard into him.

Neither of them noticed the creaking of the wall Kurt was pressed against had intensified, nor were they aware of the way it practically rocked with each vigorous thrust of Blaine's hips. Their moans mingled, rising in volume as they sped along to their climax.

Kurt's moan cut off with a strangled gasp as Blaine suddenly slowed the tempo of his hips, and he squirmed. "No, no, no, no, Blaine, what are you doing? Don't stop!" He arched his back, letting out a loud, drawn-out sigh as Blaine's hand wrapped around his cock in a loose grip.

"Shh, baby, relax." Blaine smirked and winked before lowering his head and sucking enthusiastically at Kurt's collarbone.

Kurt groaned and shuddered as Blaine's hand slid over his length in a slow, torturous pace that had his toes curling as a litany of "Please, oh Blaine, more" and nonsensical noises spilled out of him.

He almost wept with joy when Blaine resumed the frantic pace of his hips, and he moaned. "Yessss, fuck, Blaine, just like that!"

Blaine let out a low moan of his own and nipped at Kurt's neck, a shudder racking his body. His thighs quivered with the exertion of fucking into Kurt, and he moved his hand faster, jerking Kurt off in time to his thrusts.

The creaking of the wall reached a crescendo a split second after Kurt's back arched and his breath caught in his throat as he spilled over Blaine's hand. As Blaine gave one last snap of his hips that sent him spiralling into orgasm, the wood cracked, separating from the frame and sending the two lovers crashing to the ground.

They lay there for a moment, dazed and surprised, and then Blaine began to laugh, burying his face against Kurt's neck. Kurt tried to keep a straight face, hissing "Quiet! I have to fix that before tonight!" Then Blaine lifted his head, a goofy grin on his face, and Kurt lost it, laughing loudly.


End file.
